


罪

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 新手练车文。。。可能有些ooc煽情为主，练车为辅！大家注意避雷总之这是一个关于爱与占有的故事！！





	1. Rapacity

当意识逐渐恢复的时候，他发现夜翼那沾满污泥的漂亮脸蛋正在距离他非常近的地方。

 

“欢迎回到地球，蝙蝠侠。”荧光棒昏暗的光线下，面前的年轻人抬头，手上却没有停止：“现在算是安全了。不过先别动，你腰上的伤口还没有止住血。”

 

“Dick……我们现在……”他很快发觉自己正靠坐在一处肮脏的满是污泥的石砖墙角。

 

“在下水道里，记得吗？”夜翼终于弄好那段讨厌的应急绷带，“刚才的爆炸让这段下水道发生了坍塌。不过Tim发现我们的定位信号消失的话，应该会启动应急预案，在一小时内迅速赶来找我们。”

“所以在他找到我们之前……”

“Dick，”年轻人抬起头，望着面前忽然打断他的男人。

 

蝙蝠侠缓慢地，用没有受伤的那只手，抚上面前年轻人的脸颊。

 

“Dick，你……你还好么？”他的手指摩挲着夜翼的脸，试着抹掉年轻人脸上那些血迹和污泥。

美丽的年轻人并未退缩，他用那对湛蓝的眸子望着年长的男人，微笑着侧过头去蹭那只蠢手套：

“我？不用担心我。”

 

蝙蝠侠这时才注意到，他还带着凯夫拉手套。他顿住了，疑惑地看着他停在年轻人脸上的这只手。那该死的手套可恶地那么厚！厚到无法感知他面前的人的体温。

 

“我很好，都只是些擦伤。”年轻人注意到他动作的停顿，仿佛读懂了他的思想一般，替他褪下那只愚蠢的手套。“但是你看起来糟透了。”

 

他撒谎，蝙蝠侠想，因为他手心里那张精致的脸，苍白而冰凉，甚至不是他所熟悉的那种触感。

 

他捧着他的脸，将年轻人带入怀中。

一个匆忙却尽可能温柔的吻印在年轻人有些冰冷的唇上。他拥着他，用沾满污泥的手指肆意揉弄着他的头发。

这个动作让夜翼忽然失去平衡，倾身坠入面前男人的怀中。很快他意识到，他的手正压在蝙蝠侠腰侧的伤口上。他蹭地弹起来，却迅速被男人一双大手稳稳地钳住捉回来。

“Bruce？”亲吻的空档，怀中的年轻人喘息着望向他：“Bruce，在这儿？

”……你确定吗？”

 

你确定吗？

你确定要将这天使，带进你那片冰冷死寂的地狱吗？

 

事实上，就连蝙蝠侠自己也从来都不能确定，他同意当那个未来将成为罗宾、甚至夜翼的孤儿的法定监护人时，究竟在想什么？

也许是贪婪促使蝙蝠侠作出这个决定？也许，蝙蝠侠同情他的处境？也许，蝙蝠侠在他身上看到了自己？

也许，发现有天赋的士兵后，没有哪个将军会放弃训练他的机会；

又也许，黑暗骑士知道，脑海深处，他知道自己无法面对终将孤身一人的事实。（此段引自《哥谭骑士团》#10）

他需要他！蝙蝠侠想，他需要这个男孩。就像是受冻的人需要炉火，就像是挨饿的人需要食物。他需要他，他需要这份光明来点亮他晦暗凄寂的人生。

 

荧光棒的光芒更弱了。

周围全是断裂的金属管、碎砖石与腥臭的污水，最后一根荧光棒似也即将熄灭，再没有比这里更糟糕的地方了，完全不配他怀中的天使。可他就是忽然很想要他，忽然觉得，这空旷的世界似乎只剩下他们。在刚才睁开眼那一瞬，他看见夜翼，看见他的男孩儿；那个瞬间，他仰起沾满血迹与污泥的脸颊冲自己微笑，仿佛一缕阳光透过岩石裂隙照进大地深处；那个瞬间，他所想到的，不是感谢这孩子于芸芸众生中找到了自己，而是——

——“我要他”。

在这污水横流的下水道里，他向这美丽的年轻人索要着他所能给予的一切。夜翼一直试图避开蝙蝠侠身上几处伤口，但此时的蝙蝠侠似乎毫不在意。他正忙着操他的黄金男孩儿，在这阴暗潮湿的下水道里。他小心地剥去夜翼的制服，那光洁如玉石的肌肤渗出一层细密的汗珠，反射着荧光棒诡异的蓝色光芒；他将他的年轻人举起在面前，他抓着他的双手与他十指相扣，他在他身体里长驱直入，让他在自己面前辗转呻吟；他细细品尝年轻人每一寸肌肤，倾听着年轻人口中的抗议逐渐变为轻声啜泣；他眼看着下水道的污泥溅落到年轻人光滑白皙的足踝，看着面前那对纯净的蓝色眸子一点点沁出水雾，一点点失去意识。

 

一切看起来就像一场可怕的仪式，一个将纯洁的天使拖入幽暗地狱的仪式。

而他，蝙蝠侠想，他自己就是那个恶魔，那个在这暗无天日的地底洞窟里，将天使的翅膀折断、玷污，让他在泥沼中挣扎着沦陷的恶魔。

 

对！将这个孩子带入自己的世界里，让他再也不能飞走，让他陪伴着自己，直到永远。

——他当初一定是这样想的。

 

 

还有比这更顽固的占有方式吗？


	2. Charm

灯红酒绿，人声鼎沸，金钱与欲望纠缠着蔓延……“上流社会”。

被一堆美女簇拥着的Bruce一点儿也不开心。

不是因为他非得装作认识她们所有人，也不是因为他已经笑到脸疼——为了保持那个花花公子的愚蠢笑容。  
身边这个不知道是叫Nickie还是叫Nancy的金发姑娘殷勤地环着他的胳膊，丰满莹亮的双唇不断张合，也不知道在喋喋不休些什么。被众人簇拥着的Bruce在应酬的空档左顾右盼。人太多，地方太吵，视线总是被那些华丽的发髻、雍容的珠宝所遮挡。他又呷了一口酒，努力克制着不把挂在他脖子上的美女们扔出去。

……他家大公子不见了。

点心桌那儿没有，合伙人那儿也没有，咯噔局长和卢修斯那儿同样没有！目力所及的地方他都搜索遍了。  
……他甚至仰头打量过所有的吊灯。

就在Bruce思考要不要去露台或者厕所看看的时候，音乐转换成了一支悠扬的舞曲。

 

那个不知道是叫Nickie还是叫Nancy的金发姑娘扑扇着浓密的睫毛凑近他耳边：“Bruce~我们去跳舞怎么样？”  
“嗯……”他正手足无措于该怎样推脱掉这难缠的邀约，忽然远处拥挤的人丛传来一阵欢呼与掌声。

周围逐渐安静下来，人们自觉退开出一片空地。  
琴声悠扬，小提琴师得意地眯着眼睛。Bruce顺着众人的目光，望向场地中心那对万众瞩目的舞者。只见那位蓝领结的绅士，微笑着扶住红裙女子的腰肢，引着她来到舞池中心。轻盈的舞步踩着旋律，他潇洒地领着他的舞伴翩翩起舞。时而疾步飞驰，让那一袭红裙张扬翻飞；时而缓步轻盈，让她在身侧温柔地盘旋。他优雅地伸出手臂，牵起面前即将远去的女子；她借势一个回旋，被他稳稳托起在怀中。目光流转，他用温暖的蓝色眸子赞赏着他的舞伴；灯影交织，烈焰般的女子依旧热情地与她的舞伴纠缠。

“天呐！那个男人是谁？他为什么这么好看？”  
“哦，你居然不认识他？你是哥谭人吗？”  
“那是Richard，是Wayne家的大少爷呐！”  
“日子过得真快，他都长到这么大了！”

他都长到这么大了，长成了如此迷人的存在。  
Bruce得意地想：他可是我教出来的。

那样闪耀的人，该怎样将他留在身边而不被旁人觊觎呢？

一曲舞罢。伴着掌声与欢呼，Richard少爷立即被一大群年轻姑娘围住。  
“亲爱的Richard！好久不见。接下来是不是该我做你的舞伴儿啦？”一位红发姑娘毫不客气地挂上Dick的脖子。  
“抱歉亲爱的，”英俊的年轻绅士试着挤出人群，“可我现在只想去找些喝的。”  
“哦，不用麻烦了宝贝儿，看我给你拿来什么？”他刚才的舞伴，那位叫Emily的成熟女士举着两杯饮料凑过来，将红发的姑娘挤开到旁边，“Blue Monday*！和你眼睛的颜色多配啊？”

……

等到Bruce终于冲破人群挤到Dick面前的时候，他正被那些富家千金们起着哄，灌着不知道是第几杯Monte Carlo**！  
Bruce忍着怒火，从Dick口中夺下那只杯子，将剩下的酒一饮而尽：“好了姑娘们，玩得开心嘛？”  
他悄悄托住Dick的后腰。他的漂亮男孩儿显然有些站不稳。  
“Bru~~~~ce，”微醺的年轻人抓住他的胳膊，双颊染着红晕，冲他露出一个超欠揍的笑容：“你刚才去哪儿了？我都找不到你……”  
年长的男人依旧保持礼节性的微笑，用一对微红的眼睛扫视面前这群有钱的小贱人们：  
“但是如果你们继续给Richard灌酒，我发誓会让你们再也见不到他！”

说罢，他连拖带拽地把他家宝贝男孩儿带离现场。

 

“Dick？感觉好点儿了么？”  
车后座里，Bruce用热毛巾一遍遍擦着Dick的脸。  
美丽的年轻人忽然抓住他举着毛巾的手，眯起眼睛，笑得特别欠揍：“不、不、甜心……”  
Bruce动作一滞：“……Dick？”

“不，甜心……真的不能再喝了……Bruce会生气的……”  
……  
“啪”地一声，Bruce直接将毛巾拍在依旧迷糊的年轻人脸上。

“……Bruce？额……”年轻人揉着眼睛嘟囔着：“我们到家了吗？”  
身旁年长的男人一言不发，斜睨着他。  
“唔，”昏昏沉沉的年轻人有些不明白这突然的沉默代表什么，“……Bruce？我们就这样从酒会上逃跑，真的没问题吗？”  
“……”年长的男人用更严厉的目光瞪过来：“如果你舍不得她们，可以改天请她们来家里玩。”  
顿了顿，他高傲地仰起下巴，补充道：“我没有意见。”

车厢里的空气凝固了一会儿。

“天哪！Bruce，”年轻人用力搓着脸，“你喝高了嘛？你是不是忘了这次应酬的目的？”  
年长的男人转向这边，冷峻的脸上挂满问号。

“你难道不是为了和Emily谈成那笔地产生意才来的嘛？”

……  
很长一段时间车厢里只剩下引擎的声音。

 

他决定再也不带Dick出席有女人在场的聚会！

====================  
Blue Monday*：一种鸡尾酒，蓝色，酒精度约30  
Monte Carlo**：另一种鸡尾酒，酒精度高达40


	3. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新手车预警！  
> 新手车预警！！  
> 这不是演习！重复，这不是演习！！
> 
> 请大家检查安全气囊，请大家系好安全带！！！  
> 因为是新手车我可能真的会油门当刹车踩的大家千万记得避雷！！！！

他将那年轻人直接扔到了床上。动作粗暴得像是把一条等待凌迟的鲤鱼摔到砧板上。

 

“Bruce？你怎么会在这儿？”美丽的年轻人赤裸着上身，一脸惊异地望向他面前那张严肃的蝙蝠脸:“泰坦塔昨天才更新了安保系统，你是怎么进来的？”

 

蝙蝠侠将夜翼牢牢锁在身下，夜色般的披风几乎笼罩住整张床。

“你就是这样在泰坦塔里走来走去？”夜魔般的男人眯起眼睛，带着莫名的怒意，“只穿着一条内裤？”他像一团危险的乌云慢慢压下来，空出一只手沿着夜翼腹部的线条向下滑去。

 

“哦拜托，我刚洗完澡！”被钳住双手的年轻人有些哭笑不得，“你这样大费周章入侵泰坦塔，就是来抽查我服装穿戴的吗？”

 

他的头发还是湿的，那位世界最佳侦探很快明白他所说属实，甚至凑近些还能闻到他发间残留的香气。

纯黑的男人叹息着将脸埋进年轻人颈间，试图寻找那一丝温柔聊以慰藉。

 

“Bruce？”夜翼察觉出他面前的男人有些不对劲——或许是他干裂的双唇和下巴上的胡茬磨得他颈侧的肌肤有些疼。“Bruce，你怎么了？你看起来有些……”他用好不容易挣脱出束缚的那只手抚上男人的额头——确切地说应该是抚上蝙蝠面罩——哦老天！他居然还没脱下那该死的蝙蝠面罩！

 

这么想着，蝙蝠面罩发出“呲”的一声——是面罩正确解锁的声音*（注一）？

面罩下的男人眼窝深陷，眉间凝着散不去的愁云，仿佛刚从某个绝望的沙漠里归来，抬眼尽是望不到头的疲惫。

“哦Bruce，你怎么了？”他明亮的眸子溢满心疼，“你最近一次睡眠是多久之前的事？”

 

年长的男人叹息着扭过头去:“……20小时之前……”

“你撒谎！”美丽的年轻人毫不掩饰他的愠怒，他坐直身子。房间没有开灯，落地窗投射着海湾对面曼哈顿的灯光，星星点点落在他雕塑般完美的脸颊上。

 

他真美！蝙蝠侠静静地望着他。

 

两天前，他将雨果博士再次抓捕归案。在押送他回阿卡姆的路上，雨果，这个痴迷于蝙蝠侠的心理学博士，忽然开口问他:

像您这样的人，真的能得到爱吗？

哦，我知道，我知道，如果是那个孩子的话；

对，对，那个孩子，那个美丽的孩子，那个无比忠诚的孩子，对你唯令是从的孩子；

但是，你教过他什么是爱吗？他所能给你的，到底是爱，还是习惯性的唯令是从？

 

——蝙蝠侠当时只觉得思维一滞，他从未想过这个问题！Dick从来都无条件地服从自己的命令，哪怕是再危险的任务，再苛刻的要求，他都义无反顾地去做……

 

那么，他爱你吗？

 

他望着面前年轻的脸庞。夜翼看向他的眼神由愤怒逐渐缓和成疼惜:“好吧，我就理解成是你想我了。”他勾起嘴角，挺身跪在蝙蝠侠面前，捧起他满是胡茬的脸亲吻，双手摸索着伸向他制服的拉链。“见鬼！你就不能在想我的时候打个电话叫我回家吗？”

 

他爱你吗？

还是说，这不过是多年训练得到的绝对服从？

 

蝙蝠侠凝视着他面前的男孩儿，任由他揉乱自己的头发，褪去自己的制服，任由他柔软的腰肢在自己掌中扭动，任由他纤长的手指抚过自己的胸膛，摩挲着每一道伤疤。

 

他爱你吗？

他仰望着怀中的他，仿佛仰望着他生命中的月亮。

 

美丽的年轻人莞尔一笑:“Bruce，你在看什么呢？”

 

那个笑容让他忽然想起，自己刚才在窗外，看见Dick和Wally一起从厨房出来时的样子。他看起来那么开心，他笑起来那么迷人……他对谁都笑得那么迷人吗？

 

他爱你吗？

又或者，那不过是他习惯性地顺从着你的一切要求？

 

他忽然抑制不住地愤怒！他粗暴地将怀中的年轻人推倒在床单上，将他腰上那条印着超人logo的内裤一把撕得粉碎。他分开并压住年轻人修长的双腿，然后就在这个瞬间忽然挺身，将早已蓄势待发的分身，狠狠撞进年轻人毫无准备的嫩穴之中。

还未经过任何润滑与扩张就被如此残暴地贯穿，毫无准备的年轻人禁不住发出一声痛苦的惨呼，眼泪瞬间满溢而出，沾湿了他纤长的睫毛。

“Bruce……你不能……”

可是面前那位独裁的暴君毫无怜惜之意，甚至不等自己去适应那突如其来的粗硬，便急不可耐般地，开始了他疯狂的掠夺。

 

他爱你吗？

他爱你吗？

 

“不……不……Bruce……求你，别……”

 

他望着身下颤抖着的年轻人，那个他亲手养大的孩子。他精致的脸孔因痛苦和兴奋而扭曲着。年长的男人似乎并不打算说些什么，他放开手中那对修长光滑的双腿，让它们紧绷着搭在自己肩上；他抓住年轻人的手臂，力气大得仿佛要在上面留下瘀痕；他蛮横地吻着他的唇，舌尖逡巡着划过他口腔的每一处，将年轻人的连声痛呼尽数堵进喉咙里——他不想再从他口中听到任何的“不”字——尤其是在他操着他的时候。

 

“Dickie！你磨蹭够了嘛？”是沃利！门外突然传来那个红发极速者欢快的声音。怀中的年轻人愣怔住。他睁开惊恐的眼睛，祈求地看向他的爱人。

然而年长的男人完全没有停止活动的意思……他反而加快了节奏，更加用力地一次次撞进他的身体里。

 

几步之外，沃利敲着门大喊：“Dickie？你是要错过电影之夜吗……哎？你干嘛要锁门？”

 

“抱歉，唔，Wally，我有些……不舒服……不用等我……”残暴的掠夺者终于不舍地放过了他的嘴，他尽可能平复着呼吸，让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖。可这不但毫无用处，Bruce甚至空出手来握住他早已肿胀难耐的分身，以一种极富技巧的手法来回套弄着。

 

“不舒服？你病了？你听起来好像很糟……需要我进来看看吗？”Wally依旧在门外！天呐！

 

他不用抬眼看都能想象得出，Bruce此时是怎样憋着坏笑，专心地用牙齿一遍遍蹂躏他的耳垂。哦天呐！

 

“不不！不用了Wally！我只是……有些头疼……我已经睡了，不用管我！”

 

门外安静了一会儿，只一会儿。Dick已经无暇顾及门外，因为Bruce忽然托着他将他整个翻了过来，继续从背后冲击着他的柔软。年长的男人一手撑在床垫上，一手托着他的胸膛，在他耳后粗重地吐息着。Dick伏在床垫上努力不哭喊出声，他几乎要将面前的床单撕碎了；舌尖的绵软与胡茬的刺痛自后背一阵阵传来，从后颈一路绵延，顺着背脊直到腰窝。

Dick觉得自己的理智，甚至意识都在朝自己挥手告别。

 

“Dick？你真的没事么？你明明说话声都在发抖。”沃利还在门外！他依旧敲着门大喊着，不屈不挠！“是遇到什么事了吗？ **你知道仅凭一扇锁着的门根本拦不住一个极速者吧** ？”

 

Dick吓得浑身都收紧了一遍，以至于埋在他身体里的Bruce差点儿就交代了。Bruce有些不满地低声闷哼着，继续低头啃咬Dick柔嫩的乳尖。

哦天呐！

 

“不！Wally……听我说，”他用尽仅剩的意志，让自己听起来正常一些:“没有事情发生……我很好！真的！你不要进来……求你……”

 

他再也说不出话了，他觉得自己要昏过去了。

 

“好吧……”Wally似乎终于决定离开，“那你照顾好自己，我去和大家解释。”

门外又是一阵短暂的沉默。

 

“Dick，如果谁伤害了你，一定记得要告诉我！”

 

那小子最后这句话是什么意思？是在挑衅吗？Bruce气恼地想着，从万能腰带那儿收回手——没错，他有至少7种方法弄晕那小子，只要他敢闯进来。

 

“Bruce……你、你太过分了……”

年长的男人将他的男孩儿抱起在怀中继续颠簸着，可那男孩一直将头埋在他的颈窝里，似乎不愿意让他看到自己此刻的样子。

 

直到他尽数释放在年轻人体内，他才松开手让年轻人射在自己身上。他的男孩儿依旧瞪着那对晶莹的蓝眼睛，声讨着他刚才的任性。他这时才注意到他的男孩儿满脸泪痕。他紧紧搂住他依旧颤抖着喘息的身体，小心亲吻着他湿润的脸颊。

“Bruce……”他轻声唤着他的名字，“我不知道你究竟遇到了什么麻烦，我也不在乎你是否愿意跟我说说，不过现在，”他用修长细腻的双手捧起Bruce那张似乎很多天没有刮过的脸:

 

“现在，告诉我，你感觉好些了吗？”

 

 

“……Dick，”他厚实的大手抚上年轻人的脸颊，“Dick……”

 

他爱你吗？

——那重要吗？

他此刻就在自己面前，没有隔着面具，没有隔着屏幕，没有隔着整片海湾整个宇宙。他就在这里，就在面前，就在怀中，用那对小鹿般的蓝眼睛望着自己。这还不够吗？自己还在奢求些什么？一个将自己封闭于幽深地狱的恶魔，一个将天使拖入地狱的贪婪恶魔，他还要奢求什么？

 

也许总有一天，天使会离开；也许，自己此生都不可能一直拥有着他，那么眼前的时光已然是无尽的恩赐。他的天使依旧在怀中，这就是自己悲伤的人生里所能获得的最大救赎。这就够了，他在心中默念着，将怀里的年轻人搂得更紧些。这就够了。

 

 

“Bruce？”年轻人伸出双手回抱着他。他这才从刚才的出神中清醒过来。

 

“……我很好，很好，”他摩挲着年轻人的背脊，“如果能再来一遍就更好了。”

怀中的年轻人噗地一声笑出来:“哦，Bruce，你是认真的嘛？你是想让整个泰坦塔的人都知道你在这儿？”

 

没想到Bruce真的很认真地停顿了两秒，然后忽然伸手拉过蝙蝠披风裹起他怀里的年轻人:

 

**“那就换个让你随便怎么嚎都没人能听到的地方，就现在！”**

 

“等……等下，Bruce！”Dick还没反应过来，就已经被一秒打包好扔在沙发上。他被裹紧在蝙蝠披风里使劲扭了扭，“你不是开玩笑的吧？你打算就这样把我偷运出泰坦塔？？”

“我跟你说，这绝对不行！我们绝对会被发现的！”

年长的男人迅速穿好制服裤子，他转头用危险的眼神瞪了聒噪的年轻人一眼：“Dick，看来刚才并没有消耗你太多体力？”随即一把将被包扎成黑色粽子的年轻人捞起来扛到肩上。

“告诉我你不是认真的！Bruce，你放我下来！”

“老天！我该怎么和泰坦们解释自己在房间里消失的事？他们明早就会满世界找我……”

 

 

年长的男人穿上靴子，仰头看着肩上惊慌失措的年轻人，眉眼间带着毋庸置疑:

 

“我保证他们谁也找不到你——如果有这个必要的话！”


	4. Fear

“夜翼！醒醒！不准睡！这是命令！”

雨夜、哥谭，

蝙蝠车在哥谭港附近的黑暗街道上飞驰。

“别昏过去！保持意识！”车厢里，蝙蝠侠焦躁地冲他的副驾咆哮着：“Dick，求你！坚持住，我们就快到家了！”

 

右手边那个被固定在副驾上的年轻人艰难地点了点头。他的胸腔像是被撕开了一个恐怖的裂口，不知道究竟还剩几根肋骨没有断，更不知道究竟有没有伤到其他内脏。而那些小心缠绕在他身上的应急绷带毫无作用，既不能止血，也不能止痛——肋骨穿肺究竟该有多痛？蝙蝠侠不敢去想，他努力控制着自己的情绪，努力控制着蝙蝠车不撞坏整条街的路灯。

 

“传送门还得4分钟准备，老爷，”无线电传来Alfred颤抖的声音，“午夜医生问您，能先试着给Dick少爷止血吗？”

“我没法止血！我……”纯黑的男人悄悄看了一眼身旁血肉模糊的躯体，沙哑的电子音都有些颤抖，“都是我的错……都是我的错……Dick……”

 

怎么会变成这样？

怎么会有这么严重的失误？

蝙蝠侠扶着方向盘，他觉得刚才爆炸产生的火焰与硝烟仍未散去，他觉得耳朵依旧轰鸣着震颤。他为什么会大意到转过身去面对着小丑，却没有仔细检查身后那个丑爆了的蝙蝠布偶里埋着炸弹？

那个仓皇的瞬间，夜翼毫不犹豫地扑上去将他撞进海水里，自己却被爆炸产生的火焰与气浪甩出好远。

 

副驾上的伤者艰难地呼气，再吸气。

 

“Dick，好孩子，向我发誓你不会离开我。”

向我发誓你不会死！

“……求你，向我发誓，你不会放弃的。”

别让我就这样失去你！

 

“Alfred！”蝙蝠侠险些撞上面前那辆车，“Alfred，午夜医生到了嘛？”

 

“Bruce……”身边的年轻人艰难地从齿缝里吐出他的名字，伴着更多的鲜血。他伸手紧紧抓住那个人的黑色披风，就像很多年前他还是个孩子的时候那样。

 

纯黑的男人愣怔住，依旧不敢转头看他。

 

“Bruce……听我说，

“我保证……我不会死的……我不……不会离开……”

他试着抓紧蝙蝠侠的披风，仿佛是抓着他的手。

 

“我之前……一直不明白……你好像一直在害怕什么……

“和你在一起，是因为……我也爱你……

“是因为……我很快乐……你也很快乐……看到你笑的样子，让我觉得……很幸福……

“这……不是……不是你在……束……缚我……

 

“这是……我自己的决定……”

 

忽然一阵剧烈的颠簸，似乎蝙蝠车碾过了某块巨石。被固定在座位上的夜翼随着蝙蝠车狠狠地一震，一口鲜血喷在挡风玻璃上。

 

车厢里的血腥味更浓了。

 

“Alfred！”蝙蝠侠几乎是在咆哮：“能让午夜医生坐蝙蝠翼在第五大桥和蝙蝠车汇合吗？”

 

“我保证……努力……努力活下去……

“……放心……老伙计……我还……舍不得死呢……”

 

蝙蝠侠只觉身边攥着他披风的手在一点点松开。无线电里Tim汇报说蝙蝠翼不在蝙蝠洞里，因为Damian十分钟前擅自开着蝙蝠翼出去找拉萨路池。

 

“……所以……蝙蝠侠……Bruce……”

“你也要向我保证……我……我可以……

“我可以看到……你老去的样子……

 

“我可以……看着你……”

 

那只手在垂下的瞬间，被蝙蝠侠抓住。

 

 

世界仿佛安静了。他身边的年轻人终于停止了唠叨。

 

那个瞬间，他忘记了要将车开去哪里。他什么都看不见，什么都听不见。他应该用不扶方向盘的那只手去找一下夜翼的脉搏，或者探一下他的呼吸。 **他很清楚他应该这么做，但是，他就是不想放手，他不想那只手就那么软软地垂下去。他怕那只手就此再也抬不起来了。**

 

……他不会死的，他刚刚向自己保证过！

 

“克拉克！你在哪儿？”他打开车窗，冲着哥谭的雨夜，吼得撕心裂肺 ：“绿灯侠在地球上吗？你能带一两个来我这儿吗？”

车速太快，凄冷的夜风夹着雨水，呼啸着灌进车厢，打湿他的蝙蝠面罩，弄花他的护目镜，让他的整个世界都缀满大颗大颗的水珠。

 

 

他早该知道，他早就知道，那个天使不属于他，不属于他那肮脏泥泞的地狱；他早就知道，总有一天，他的天使会展开纯白的羽翼，永远地离他而去，回到无尽苍穹的怀抱里，回到神明的身边。

只是他没有想到，这一天来得如此突然，如此惨烈，如此鲜血淋漓。

 

而此时的他，哥谭巨擘，暗夜骑士，正联首脑——多么苍白而可笑啊？他死死抓着他的手，却阻止不了他的手在变冷；他好想反抗，却不知该反抗什么；他应该有后备计划的，他总有些后备计划，他是蝙蝠侠，他总有办法拯救世界——然而此时，坐在蝙蝠车里，坐在他的男孩儿身边，他该死的脑子像是被完全抽空了一般，什么都不知道，什么都想不出！

 

他救不了他，他救不了他的男孩儿，他甚至不敢转头去看他一眼，他不要看到那曾经玉树临风的黄金男孩儿，此刻青紫枯槁的脸颊！

“都是我的错。”他想，是他的自私与贪婪，狂妄地想要将那无辜的天使永远禁锢于他的地狱里，妄图永远地占有他。他终将为这罪孽付出惨痛代价，终究是一无所有，终究是什么都留不住，到头来，依旧是孑然一身。以后该怎么办？明天该怎样生活？那无穷尽的“未来”又该怎样独自面对？

 

凄冷的雨夜，哥谭西郊的旷野里，朔风中回响着野兽濒死的悲鸣。

 

那个始终在他身边微笑着的年轻人，那个他此生最大的骄傲。可不可以不要死？

可不可以把他还给我？

 

他忽然想起夜枭。他忽然很能理解夜枭。他甚至开始思考去另一个地球再找一个“格雷森”。

可是那样有什么意义？

这无尽的时间，这空茫的宇宙，这肮脏的浮世。究竟要到哪里，才能再寻到那一抹明媚如纯白月光的笑靥，和那一缕闪耀如永恒星辰的灵魂？

 

 

风雨凄凄，敞开着的窗子让车厢温度瞬间降下来。

 

 

……

太冷了。手中攥着的那人似乎打了个寒颤。

 

他猛地转过头去看着夜翼——那动作本该让他的颈椎骨折。

**被固定在座椅上的夜翼，缠着应急绷带的胸膛依旧缓慢地、几不可见地起伏着。**

 

——他不会死的！他刚才向自己保证过！

 

他手忙脚乱地落下车窗，打开暖气。

他将无线电调至正义联盟全频道：“克拉克！超人！你TM在哪儿？有哪些绿灯侠在地球上吗？”

 

 

不一会儿，蝙蝠车整个儿飞了起来，朝着蝙蝠洞的方向。

 

 

 

End

 

 

（啊~~刚才一个小伙伴留言说以为迪基死了……）

（所以我觉得这里我还是说明一下：）

（至今为止我从未写死过我的主角！真的！尤其迪基宝贝我这么爱他！！）

（最后老爷看过去的时候迪基的 **“胸膛依旧缓慢地、几不可见地起伏着”** ，所以他真的木有死掉啊~而且午夜神医来了；大超带着氪星科技来了；绿灯侠们也来了，灯戒出马，包治百病！何况还有蝙蝠侠在一旁亲自监督手术，没人敢懈怠的放心好啦大家绝壁超常发挥！！）

（就算以上这些都没用，达米安不是去拉萨路池取水了嘛？？——“当然，那就是另外的故事了~”）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，没错我在最后发了个刀子……  
> 本来这也是BD戳我最深的点。
> 
> 老爷么……我自己一直是觉得老爷就是这样思想包袱很沉重的人。他的黑暗，他的压抑，他的不近人情，都是源自他痛苦惨烈的经历。  
> 经历过那么多的失去，看过那么多生死，也许很多人都会变得麻木了——这并不是什么不好的麻木不仁，这本来就是人类本能对精神状况的一种自我保护机制。如果你的精神不那么坚定，见识过那么多惨烈的死亡（不仅仅是父母、桶的被杀，还有各种惨烈的案件，还有当年被打残的芭姐，还有很多很多人）之后，如果你不试着去忘记这些，而是每天让自己反复牢记一遍，真的会疯的。  
> 但是老爷并没有麻木，他不允许自己麻木，他强行要求自己记住身边发生过的每一次死亡，他需要明确自己为什么而战，为什么坚持。
> 
> 达克赛德在最终危机的时候曾经尝试复制蝙蝠侠的全部记忆，用来制造他的克隆蝙蝠侠军团。结果那群克隆老爷接收的蝙蝠侠的记忆之后，无一不成了疯子——足见老爷的记忆、他的经历，那是怎样疾风骤雨般惨痛而强烈的情感？
> 
> 但是即便是这样的老爷，当我想到他每个闲暇的深夜，蜷缩在幽暗的蝙蝠洞里单曲循环那首《The man on the flying trapeze》的时候（我坚信老爷应该很喜欢这首歌，不然干嘛拿这首歌歌词当正联密码？），那个画面，原谅我不恰当地想到了《卖火柴的小女孩》里那个小女孩在寒冷的雪夜里划亮火柴的那个瞬间。即便他使自己被黑暗环绕，作为一个人类，一个有血有肉的人类，他依旧本能地向往着光明，本能地想要靠近那光明。他就那样独自在幽深的地底单曲循环着那首甜美欢快的儿童歌：  
> He floats through the air with the greatest of ease  
> 他非常自在的在半空中  
> The daring young man on the flying trapeze  
> 秋千上勇敢的年轻飞人  
> His actions are graceful  
> 他是如此优雅  
> All the girls he does please  
> 所有姑娘都仰慕他  
> And my love he has stolen away  
> 连我的爱情都被他偷走
> 
> 他当然会想到他家迪基——那个“daring young man on the flying trapeze”，那个爱笑的男孩儿，那个光明骑士，那个在很久很久以前，就带着光明与温暖走进他晦暗生命里的人。
> 
> 虽不能至，心向往之。
> 
>  
> 
> 其实结尾这里老爷能想到夜枭——我当然知道老爷不会真的像夜枭那样“再找一个格雷森”。只是有个朋友跟我说过“夜枭老爷的格雷森死后，他第一反应不是我再找个正太，而是我再找个格雷森。”  
> ——因为夜枭老爷是真真切切地失去了他的格雷森，他的格雷森再也回不来了！  
> 所以夜枭老爷很明确地知道，我真正需要的不是另一个正太，而是格雷森——只有那个格雷森！
> 
> 但是主宇宙的老爷其实从未（像夜枭老爷那样）失去过他的格雷森。
> 
> 不管是当年因为现实社会的人类歧视同性恋，DC被迫让迪基离开老爷、离开哥谭去外地上大学；还是他们后来闹掰了迪基去布鲁德海文做了夜翼；又或者是《邪恶永恒》迪基当着老爷的面心脏停跳了一分钟；甚至是后来被老爷一手操办去当了特工。
> 
> 老爷都没有真的失去过迪基，老爷总能想到招数去维持他和迪基的联系。在这段关系里，老爷总是表现得有恃无恐。
> 
> 他可以有恃无恐地假装自己遇害，让远在哈德逊大学的迪基当场甩开罗瑞的手，屁颠颠奔回哥谭（出自《蝙蝠家族》刊V1#08）；  
> 他可以在大雪封路、迪基不能回哥谭陪他过圣诞的时候，带着全家人杀到迪基女友家里，亲自盯着那小丫头片子别对他家迪基毛手毛脚（出自《蝙蝠家族》刊V1#04）；  
> 他可以在追踪双面人的时候悄悄给迪基留个谜语，“拐着弯引起你的兴趣，邀请你参与”（阿福原话，出自《蝙蝠侠》刊，提宝入伙那一战）；  
> 他可以一个电话把迪基招呼回他身边，陪他上天入地赴汤蹈火——无论迪基当时是在和妹子办结婚证（《夜翼》V2#95），还是在和妹子规划两个人幸福的未来（《夜翼》V2年刊2）；  
> 他有恃无恐地把正联传输密码设置成“The daring young man on the flying trapeze”，任由全正联的人随意八卦（《JLA》V2#73）；  
> 他也可以瞒着所有人去搞个傀儡公司，只为在背后偷偷资助迪基的“局外人”队伍，完全不考虑迪基知道之后会不会一怒之下真的再也不理他（《局外人》V3#22）。
> 
> ——因为他知道，任他再怎么作，迪基也不会真的对他撒手不管。  
> 所谓“总裁的傲娇”，大概就是这样吧：我知道我吃定你了，我就是要任性。
> 
> 但是这一切也只是因为，他从来没有真正意义上地失去过他的Boy wonder。
> 
> 所以无限危机那次，迪基差点被DDD老贼弄死，老爷差点真的像夜枭老爷那样彻底失去了他的格雷森。于是老爷甚至对阿列克斯举起了枪。  
> ——“枪”这个道具真是太赞了：全世界都知道老爷忌讳枪，忌讳和枪相关的一切。甚至猫女在和他说超人的时候都只能说：“你那个像【那啥啥】一样快的朋友。” （因为怕老爷忌讳就把“子弹”省略掉了）  
> 而此时，面对迪基的死，他可以抛弃之前这么这么多年建立起的一切信念、原则、行为习惯（而据说DDD老贼原计划就是要老爷开枪杀人，然后被关进阿卡姆疯人院，真是极端险恶的用心啊）  
> ——仿佛get到了失去利爪时夜枭老爷的那种无助，他的理查德已经不再了，那他的原则、他的哥谭、他的地球还有个毛的存在意义？都一起给他的理查德陪葬算了啦！！


End file.
